Depredador
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Nick es un depredador y el deber de uno, es capturar a su presa.


— ¿Crees que me puedes ganar? —Le pregunto Nick a Judy mirándola con un obvio aire de superioridad.

Ella emitió un suspiro y posando fijamente sus ojos violetas en el zorro, asintió.

—Por supuesto, no por nada soy la primera coneja en la estación de policía —Repuso con las manos puestas en su cintura.

—Cariño, deberías dejar de presumir sobre eso —Le dijo sin apartar su mirada retadora sobre ella—No debes olvidar que soy un depredador y sabes que el deber de uno, es capturar a su presa.

— ¡Oh!, no me preocupa eso Nick, te voy a ganar —Le dijo dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar— ¿Empezamos? —Le pregunto levantando la comisura de sus labios.

—Antes de eso... ¿No quieres apostar? —Le propuso el zorro alzando una ceja.

— ¿Tanta confianza tienes que vas a ganar? —Cuestiono sin que se borre esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Preciosura, no creas que una tierna coneja me va a ganar —Le dijo esbozando su típica sonrisa.

— ¡No me llames tierna! —Exclamo con un evidente enojo— ¡Y claro que voy a apostar! —Refuto, mientras seguía teniendo puesta la mirada sobre él.

—A si me gusta Zanahorias, si yo gano me invitas a McDonkey's —Al terminar de decir eso, la coneja acordó lo mismo, donde pronunciaron al unísono...

"Trato hecho"

Con eso dicho, hicieron la cuenta regresiva y empezaron con la pelea.

Esta idea vino de Judy para rectificar que no importa que tan grande sea su contrincante o si es depredador ella los iba a derrotar y como sujeto de prueba estaba Nick, solo tenía que derribarlo y obligarlo a que se rinda.

La primera que empezó a propinar ataques fue la coneja quien comenzó con una serie de puñetazos y patadas para que el zorro pierda el equilibro y caiga. Sin embargo él estaba de lo más tranquilo, esquivando sus ataques o bloqueándolos como si no le costara nada.

— ¿Ya te cansaste Zanahorias? —Le pregunto con un obvia burla al notar lo agitada que estaba al intentar derribarlo— Conozco tu estilo de pelea cariño, no creas que será tan fácil —Le dijo y luego de eso con su pata, le hizo una barrera que provoco que cayera estrepitosamente por el suelo— ¿Te rindes? —Le pregunto asomándose una sonrisa.

—Zorro astuto —Pronuncio en el suelo la coneja y levantándose rápidamente, fue con todo su peso a atacar directamente hacia él.

Lo que ocasiono que el zorro cayera y la coneja se encuentre encima de él.

— ¿Te rindes? —Ahora pregunto Judy, sin percatarse en la comprometedora posición de la que se encontraba, lo que provoco que el zorro adquiriría un tonalidad carmesí en sus mejillas.

—No y ¿tu? —Le dijo y en un segundo, Judy era la que se encontraba boca abajo.

Habían cambiado posiciones y Nick se había encargado de tomar sus muñecas impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de escape, mientras que Judy se encontraba sonrojada, con su pecho que bajaba y subía con sus innumerables palpitaciones, mirándolo de la forma más inocente que sus ojos violetas podían reflejar y el zorro la miraba de un forma que demostraba su gran satisfacción que le produjo por fin atrapar a su presa, por la inigualable victoria que conllevaría eso.

—Al parecer gane... ¿te vas a rendir? —Le dijo asomandose una gran sonrisa por su rostro.

— ¡Nunca! —Exclamo la coneja forcejeando, tratando de encontrar una posibilidad de escapar.

— ¿No tienes miedo, de lo que te puedo llegar a hacer? —Le pregunto luego de unos segundos Nick, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su mandíbula al cuello descubierto de Judy, mostrando esos filosos colmillos.

Ella se paralizo sin apartar su mirada de su boca. Lo peor de todo, a pesar de estar en esa situación, no tenía miedo, no se encontraba para nada asustada porque confiaba plenamente en que Nick no le haría daño. Al contrario por alguna razón su corazón latía alocadamente, aumentando su ritmo cardiaco y su aceleración. Además del sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Nick cada vez más a cortaba la distancia, en un principio hizo eso para asustarla y así ella proclame su rendición, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y el acercamiento se hacía inminente. Ya no estaba seguro si solo era eso porque quería morderla, no para lastimarla, sino porque lo deseaba.

Sus ojos no podían evitarse posarse en su cuello, haciéndose apetecible ante él y cuando más se acercaba, más le hacía imposible detener ese anhelo. No obstante lo dicho por Judy, lo saco de sus pensamientos, ese...

"Me rindo"

Él se detuvo y se levantó de encima de ella, como si nada fuera de lo usual hubiera pasado, este sonrió ladinamente y se encamino hacia la puerta.

—Muy bien, Zanahorias perdiste —Le dijo y abriendo la puerta, siguió encaminándose sin mirarla, la cual todavía no se había levantado del suelo— ¿Qué esperas? Me estoy muriendo de hambre —Pronuncio y en ese momento Judy se levantó del suelo, aun sonrojada, su mente no podía pensar claramente lo que había pasado— No me culpes si te gasto los ahorros de tu vida, tratos son tratos —Siguió diciendo mientras salía del lugar.

Judy al ver que a Nick no le había afectado en lo más minino lo de recién, decidió ignorar lo sucedido. Lo que no sabía era que el zorro mientras más hablaba, más sonrojado se encontraba, pero no importara lo que pasara no le mostraría esa cara a Judy.


End file.
